My Knight In Bloody Armour
by xObsidian
Summary: Bakura's a demon who's life seemed perfect up until his 21st birthday. It was this night when his life was changed forever by a vampire. Vampaires have alway been demons enimies. What exactly happened to Bakura? How will this affect him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone! This time I'm writing a story about Bakura being a demonic vampire thing. I'm sure there are many other fics like this, but this is MINE, so take that fanfiction, take that! This is going to be my biggest fic yet, and I have almost the whole thing planed. It will take some time, possibly till 2010, to complete. This is dedicated to all my family, friends, and EVERYONE, yes everyone, who has laid eyes on my other work. This is my full potential, and best work, so please enjoy it! I love you all. **

**-Jessi-**

**My Night In Bloody Armour**

**(Mostly Bakura POV, but some others will be in here as well)**

**Notes: (shippings and summary) Shippings for this story will be dispersed and the characters involved in more than one will not be in another shipping at the same time. Some will be added or taken away during the process of writing. **

**Shippings: Pride, Physco, Tender, Bronze, Puzzle, Puppy, and some surprises later on. There is a reason that you will see for all the shippings later on, and why they're that way. **

**Summary: Bakura's a demon whose life seemed perfect up until his 21st birthday, then his life was changed forever by a vampire. The demons and vampires hate each other and Bakura is now both. What forces are at work here and what will happen to Bakura?**

**Rated M for a reason, but that's later on…he he he. For now it's T.**

**Now without further ado, I present the first chapter in my biggest fic ever!**

**Ch 1: The Beginning.**

There are two types of beings in this world, the mortals, and the immortals. There are also two types of immortals, the demons, and the vampires. Since the beginning of time, vampires and demons have been enemies. Very few crossed the line and became a mix of both. All were killed, brutally murdered by one clan or the other. I was born a demon, but unlike most demons, who had an appearance that consisted of large black wings, red eyes, and a rather large built body, I had a human appearance. This caused my life to be different from every other demons. I was forced into the human world, the only rule not to reveal my true species to the humans. I lived the human lifestyle with my parents, who stayed in the house all the time, fearing they would be discovered. I was good at keeping secrets and lived unknown to age 21, where I was set to return to the demon world at the demons' hour: 6:06 am. It was that night my life changed…forever…

**Flashback**

I had just turned 21 and my life seemed perfect. I had a sweet car, a nice apartment of my own, and everyone thought I had striking looks. That night was the biggest night of my life. I was out with some friends. Marik, my best and closest friend whom I was secretly in love with, wasn't there to celebrate with me, so my heart was saddened greatly. Ever since last month when he denied my invitation to go out on the town with him, he just…hasn't been the same…

"Hey guys, I'm going for a short walk to clear my head. I'll be back." I called to the group, a pained tone in my voice from thinking about Marik.

Duke nodded in acknowledgement, knowing how hard it was for me to be without Marik. He was the only one I ever bothered telling about my love for Marik. He too, had lost a past love, Horito Honda. He shared my pain, but alas, was a vampire. Our friendship should be forbidden, but he was one of the few I trusted.

I pushed out the door of the club we were in and into the night. The sudden rush of cool air came over me, making me more alert than ever. I pulled the hood of my grey Under Armour hoodie up to keep some of the chill out, and started down the narrow grey walk. The only sounds were the passing of cars occasionally and my own footsteps; it was kinda getting creepy with me being alone and all.

Being a demon wasn't all fish and chips sometimes. You grew a sixth sense that was uncontrollable; the need for speed. I broke into a run, feeling the all too familiar rush. My adrenaline was at its highest peak when I crashed into something, rather _someone._

I looked up at the warm object I had collided with that wasn't much taller than me and gasped. It was Marik.

He looked…different. His once tanned bronze skin was now a ghostly pale colour, and could compete with my own in a 'Who's Skin is Paler' contest. His blonde beast like hair now slightly more tamed, and his lavender eyes were no longer lavender, but carried a blood coloured lustre. He was more attractive than ever.

"M-M-Marik, you look-" I was cut off my Marik snaking his hands around my waist, pulling me close.

I looked up terrified and then noticed something else new about Marik. This explained his absence and appearance. A pair of shiny, slick, sharp fangs obtruding obscenely from his light rose tinted lips. He was a vampire, but he wasn't a demon. He was a…pureblood. "Don't move Bakura." he breathed.

I decided to listen, for I knew vampires were far much stronger than demons.

His head bent down towards my neck as his alabaster hands, now lighter than mine, removed my hoodie and discarded it to the ground. The pair of fangs I noticed earlier were resting tenderly on my neck. I was paralyzed.

His tongue darted out of his mouth and licked my neck. For a few moments I thought I was going to be raped. But before that thought could finish, Marik's fangs pierced me. Deeply.

I could hear the almost soothing sound of my blood being taken by Marik. It was driving me mad. Mad with ecstasy. I moaned involuntarily, and was disappointed when Marik pulled away.

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me, biting into my lower lip as he did so. He pulled away for the final time and whispered in my ear.

"Have fun Bakura. I hope you enjoy being a…vampire."

A pair of large red and black wings sprouted from his back and he took off into the night. I suddenly had lost all attraction to him. I stood in awe for a few moments before turning my attention to the searing holes in my neck. It felt like someone had stabbed me fifteen times in the same spot twice, then poured salt in the wound, along with alcohol, then set it on fire with gasoline. I staggered back to the club so I could get Duke to look at the wounds. The pain had become un bearable as I walked up to Duke. "Bitten. By…a vampire." I said. He instantly took me to the rest room.

"Let me see." he commanded once we were locked in.

I unwillingly moved my hand away from my neck and Duke cringed away. I looked in the mirror at them. Yep, there they were. Two crimson red holes in my neck, blood still slightly trickling down from them. Duke moved close enough to examine them. I felt my skin being pulled apart a little as he probed with his eyes.

"Wow. Whoever did this got you deeply. Say, do you know who bit you?"

I froze before saying, "M-Marik did. I ran into him. He's a vampire now, no wonder he's been absent. His appearance is even ghostly now. He's paler than me!"

Duke's head shot up. "MARIK?!"

He might as well have yelled it.

"Yes. He told me to have fun being a vampire before he left."

Duke's eyes went wide and he bent down to my pierced neck."No. No no no no. This can't be…Damnit!" He punched the wall furiously.

"DUKE! CALM DOWN!" I yelled at him, attempting to hold him back. When he calmed, he spoke in a saddened tone and hung head.

"Bakura, I'm sorry. You're going to cross the line. You're going to be a demonic vampire. Half and half. His poison as a pureblood is too strong. I can't save you now. Only Marik can."

He looked up, tears leaving salty tears down his face. His eyes carried the same blood coloured lustre as Marik's now, instead of their usual emerald colour. He took my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Bakura. You know how dangerous this is. I want you to go live with some friends of mine instead of going back to the demonic realm. They'll protect you." he said seriously.

He pulled me into a hug and sobbed into my shoulder. I hugged back, knowing how much danger I was truly in.

I felt Duke slip a piece of paper in my back pocket. I looked at him puzzled as we pulled away.

"Be careful Bakura." he said as he walked out of the bathroom, leaving me standing there. I pulled out the slip and read it. It was an address: 617 E Faerie. Ask for Seto and tell them Duke sent you and give him password F911X.

I walked out of the bathroom, expecting Duke to come up with some lame excuse my dip-shit friends would believe. I stalked into the night once more, on my way to the address Duke had given me. I just hoped it was a place I could call home.

**End Flashback**

That was that night I became a vampire. From here on out, life would never be the same. I was left to fend for myself, or so I thought. I surprisingly was accepted into to Onnanoko clan right away. I found out later, the better things in the life of a vampire, and the benefits of being part demon and part vampire. Thus begins the story of my twisted, cruel life…

**I hoped you liked it. It's kinda a cliff hanger, but oh well. If you like it, I'll continue it, but if you don't, It'll go to the island of lost fanfictions. Please review. And remember, I LOVE YOU! :D**

**-Jessi-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, lookit! I'm back! Sorry it took so long for such a short chapter. I was kinda busy. WRITERS OVERLOAD!!! (falls to floor) "…anime twitch…" on with the show!**

"And if Yami goes out at 8 then that means I'll be able to go out with-"

"SETOOOOO!"

I slammed my notebook shut and threw the nearest object, which happened to be my reading glasses, against the wall. God were they at it all hours of the day? Do I really want that answered…? God no. Well, only one thing left to do now…since they had interrupted me about fifteen times in the _last ten minutes_.

I stalked out of my bedroom and walked to the stairs. I looked up and sure enough, there was the cause of all the noise.

"JOUNOUCHI, SETO! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP FUCKING FOR FIVE DAMN MINUTES?!" I roared.

I received blank faces as the two froze, Seto's hand paused plunging its way down Jounouchi's pants. He pulled his hand out and patted the blonde like a puppy.

"Bakura…you actually said please. That's a first." Seto smirked, untangling himself from the blonde to stare at me.

Jou just looked at his watch, pressing a few buttons here and there, making small beeping noises. He dropped his arm to his side after a longer beep.

I raised an eyebrow but thought nothing of it. I shook my head and started lecturing the two in Japanese. They seemed to listen better that way.

"…in minshuu, gurai the uchi, in the hirakimasu…" (in public, around the house, in the open)

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"Eh? Nani?" (what)

"Five minutes are up!" Jou chirped, and immediately went back to ravishing the boy that imprinted on him.

I gave a frustrated sigh. "As long as you two are quiet, you can fuck each other until you both pass out!"

Seto nodded, pushed the blonde against a wall, and began unzipping Joey's pants, trailing kisses down his already bare chest.

I walked back to my room. I really didn't need to see that…

**Just for your amusement: IF X HAPPENED. Norm. POV**

Bakura looked up over the top of his book to stare at the couple ravishing each other in order to gain a moan from the other. He was used to this, as it was done in a daily basis, and eventually got to where it only annoyed him when he was working. He was just so unlucky that they always chose the room he was in to play their little 'game'. He then glanced back to the book, then at the couple. Finally he closed the book, took off his new reading glasses, seeing as he broke his other pair because of the two, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. More moans were heard, louder now, and this made Bakura snap."SHUT UP!"

Seto and Jou looked up, eyes like a deer in headlights.

Jou's face contorted and he shouted, "DID YOU JUST TELL AN OLD MAN TO SHUT UP?!" and pointed at Seto.

Seto slapped the pointing hand away and glared at Bakura. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOUR MANERS?!"

Bakura shook his head as he gathered his things and walked out of the library.

"I'm surrounded my idiots…" he mumbled.

**He he, I just HAD to do that. It's been taunting me. Lmao.**

The door creaked open, and Yami walked in. "Bakura?" he called, closing the beautifully carved French door behind him…


End file.
